my immortal
by zeva100
Summary: fill for prompt will was never human


so fill for this prompt i found a day ago and got really attached to

will totally mindfucked them all OK so probably weirdest prompt ever but here goes ...

will was never human he was actually an angel or a human loving demon any race that can heal itself and others (made up races totally cool ) and a few years before the story (season 1 ) he sealed himself to experience what it means to be truly human, and all that that implies (pain, sorrow suffering ex ) however on everyone's favorite fateful night, immortal will afraid to lose the humans hes come to care about, makes a judgement call ,after Hannibal leaves he unseals himself and heals everyone to the point where not a scratch is left behind knowing this will be unexplainable given the rivers of blood on the floor will flees to parts unknown .

all that's given in the news reports is the miracle that everyone lived without a scratch , and that will and or body is mysteriously missing, imagine hannibals surprise when THIS is what he reads half way across the world, cue him becoming obsessed with trying to find will or understand what the hell happened but never doing it .

fast-forward to years latter a 60 to 65 year old whatever Hannibal running into a will that hasn't aged a day and is living in peace, the 2 sit down at a cafe and have some much needed Closure.

like i said weird as hell prompt , but i desperately need a fic where will dosnt get the short end of the stick as far as the whole Hannibal and finding some peace of mind thing goes. and i will marry any and all who fill this.

a/n i listen to music when i write , when got to the part "he walks lazy through the town on the uninteresting island" my playlist started playing a funeral for a tree from the lorax soundtrack and it was amazing , i really suggest listing to it on repeat when you get to that part it makes it ..magical .

if you have no idea what im talking about here is a link enjoy watch?v=ADCq2ga5dVI

see end of work for more notes

he decision wasn't hard for Will to make , seeing Abigail ,one of the people hed thought hed lost forever gasp and writhe on the floor surrounded by her liquid life had his mind made up before he could really consider the consequences .

fighting the pain his own gaping wound made as he moved and in turn stretched the skin, he reached up to his ear where the flesh colored cuff clung to his cartilage hidden by chocolate curls ,damp now from blood and rain , and yanked with the little strength he still possessed . the cuff made a cracking sound as it flew across the floor to bounce against the wall once before falling , smoking ever so slightly .

Will gasped sharply for as soon as the cuff left his skin he felt the all familiar warmth of his power , dormant for nearly 5 years , flow through him from his core like liquid fire . his eyes flashed an iradesant blue as the wound on his stomach sealed as if it had never had a home there .

hes whole body flexed and tensed , remembering but having to take a moment to become reused to his immortal skin . he wasted no time after that moving to Abigail body witch had become much to pale , laying a hand on her throat and keeping eye contact that he hadn't dared to seance he forskaked his heritage for the first time . Abigail stared up at him with glassy but comprehending eyes , shed remember this , remember what he was and what hed done , the thought would have saddened him if hed had the luxury to care .

instead Will stared right back down at her , taking the hand free of his own blood and running it through her hair "it will be ok Abigail ,...you'll be ok " it was a vow and a promise and he fulfilled it as his hand pushed at the wound on her throat harder , and a faint blue glow surrounded it . in seconds the wound closed over leaving nothing behind besides the crimson that still stuck to the skin where it had been , even the scar that had haunted her was missing leaving the skin of her neck pure and baron looking .

Abigail gasped her first breath that wasn't filled with blood and coughed , her chest heaving desperately trying to make up for the lack of oxygen , and again stared into the glowing blue eyes of the man who should be dead along with her , confusion and fear trying to motivate the cogs of her brain witch where moving far to slow from loses of blood .

wills smile was strained and sad and he whispered the same soft words like a prayer into her ears over and over "im sorry , im so sorry " Abigail eyes began to cloud over and will watched her ,committing her face to memory even as her eyes closed and her body went slack , his power would heal and replenish her even as she slept , and will couldn't be sure if this was an act of mercy or unfair and a totally bad decision , but in the moment couldn't regret it regardless of the answer .

will stood from the floor , his muscles not even cramping as they would have in his human skin , and repeated the healing actions on all hannibals victims bringing Alana inside to do so . Hannibal , the name brought an ache with it , the man had almost took all theses people away from him , the irony that did not escape him was that he had succeeded , as he looked at the rivers of blood on the floor , and the completely healed people laying atop it , he knew he couldnt stay here forensics would find amounts of blood that should mean all people in the room should be dead , and will the only one conscious and also covered in blood , would be asked questions that he couldn't answer .

will closed his eyes against the wetness that threatened to spill out and walked haughtily to the door not looking back even as breathless goodbyes left his tight throat , he walked out the door as if to his death, and in a way he supposed it was , he was unsealed now and with his act of desperation that took place not even 2 feet from him , will graham could not exist here , not anymore . the rain pelted him soaking into his clothes , and he found himself disappointment that it didn't set an aching chill in his bones as it should . he walked on unsure of where he was going , the sound of rain his only companion .

_Italy Rome 2 days later _

Hannibal open a tablet hed bought form the shop down the road from there hotel , Belinda sat in a plush armchair across the room from him her legs crossed over one another a book in her fine boned hands , and even tho she turned pages every few minuets , Hannibal knew she observed the man before her like a wolf to lambs . the joke did not escape him and despite everything his lip twitched in what might have become a smile in any normal person .

he hesitated for only a moment before typing in what he wanted and berating himself for it , he didn't hesitate in anything ! the words will had spoken on changing him rang in his ears as if to sting him , and he frowned his brow more determent to prove otherwise . the top links that popped up after he had hit search however had his brows shooting to his forehead .

_"ripper victims escape house of horror without a scratch? "_

_"3 victims survive one m-i-a " _

_"missing where is will graham ?"_

it was the last that caught his attention and it was the last that he clicked on . the page was from Freddi lounds website and had many artticals and movie clips attached he read one that was a little older then the others .

_"medics arrived at Hannibal lectors (now confirmed as the infamous Chesapeake ripper) residence after a call for back up and an ambulance from a distressed Will graham ,a pone arriving medics and policemen expected to see a bloodbath and to take dr lector into custody ,however not only did Hannibal lector evade law enforcement ,but apon entering the houes all 3 would be victims where found unconscious and to be without so much as a broken bone or scratch , despite the galleons of blood found on the floor that forensics has confirmed as a fatal loss and belonging to all three people ,and one will graham who has mysteriously gone missing . this begs the question , what went on in that house that night ,where did all the blood come from , and where is Will graham ?"_

Hannibal scanned the rest of the arrtical witch was full of theories on what happened to Will and the mirrical that no one eles was missing or had died . some accused will of faking his death and leaving with him while others suggested another killer seeking vengeance had spirited him away and that "all 3would be victims " were not speaking on the subject .

Hannibal paused all there ? will was missing , he had expected that Alana and possibly jack could survive but ..it couldn't be he had slit her throat ! a fatal wound ! he scrolled down a little further to the video links and the sight made him lose his breath and hiss through his teeth all at the same time .

there in a freeze frame stood an unmard and distraught looking Abigail, he hit play before he really even thought about it and was transfixed as Abigale alive and well stared into a camera that was uncountably to close, and was shouted at question after question ."Abigail what happened how are you alive? " "where is Hannibal the cannibal? " what happened to your scar?" "where is will graham ?" the last voice to cut in he recognized as Freddie lounds , and considering the situation the fact that he could have killed her for the look Abigail gave at the question almost made him break down in laughter .

Abigail face became dark at wills name and her eyes sad and wet, she glared at Freddie before turning from the camera and speed walking away toward a bigger crowd where she on doubt had planes to dissaper into , the video cut off and he realized he was shaking and his hands where white from holding the tablet to tight , he felt a presence make itself known behind him and realized Belinda had moved from her seat and come to stand behind him , as she had noted his distress .

her lips formed a thin line before she spoke "i thought you had said you had faultily injured them all , or at the very least to the point of hospitalization " Hannibal clicked his touge "i did " Belinda hmmed "are you quite sure , them seem well off and out of hospital after a day to " he closed his eyes losing his hold on the tablet , "i know what i did that night doctor one if not all should defiantly be dead ."

Belinda breathed deep through her nose biting her lip "will graham is the only one not accounted for ?" he breathed just as deep "yes " if it were possible her mouth narrowed more even as her eyes let up with curiosity and just a touch of fear "how strange " .

yes Hannibal agreed strange indeed .

_on an uninteresting island _- 

the man before him had Wills stomach doing flip flops it had been a long time scents they'd seen each-other and will was expecting a lecture and a half on one thing or another . any normal person would , but then again his father had never been like any normal parent , even among there own kind .

noaha graham sat slouched in his chair one leg propped on his other, a hint of a smile on his lips and eyes lit with knowledge far older then he looked ,set in a face the spiting image of Wills besides the black curls that framed it and brushed his shoulders " you shouldn't of run little one , youv damned yourself far more then if you'd stayed " the enphises on the words the southern twang his father had gotten from Louisianan all those years ago and kept caressed wills ears bringing him back to so long ago , suddenly his fathers hair was only down to his brow and he glistened in human sweat and skin sealed away and bent over boat motors all the while telling will why hed done it for his mother and for him , and why Will himself never should .

he hadn't listened hed sealed himself away as soon as he was considered of age and shaman could be persuaded to make one hed been so desperate to understand the human part of his heritage , what made his mother who she was , as he sat here next to his immortal father he realized maybe it was really just to understand why she left ..and why she was terrified of him .

"your mother didn't hate you " his father drawled sensing his emotions and snapping him back to the present "must you do that ? and i didn't think -" "yes you did little one i know you did , that's our plight being empherkin we see and feel things , even when we don't want to " the nickname made his lip twitch , in size he wasn't much shorter then him , but as years go yes, will was by all means still a 'little one' .

"maybe not , but she was afraid " his father sighed his black tresses sliding as he cocked his head to eye him better "yes she was , being surrounded by 2 uncontrollable and every non human people can frighten any one , what im trying to get you to understand witch you seem to fail to grasp is it wasn't just you " will mirrored his fathers earlier action and bit his lip "i - i wanted to understand , what it means to suffer to be sad to be sick,scared and desperate , i wanted to understand-" "what it means to be human what it means to be her ." Will felt a wetness in his eyes blinking it away "yes"

"oh Will " his fathers voice was a saddened hiss in the darkened room "you are just as much a part of her as you are of me you are already human " "i know but its - its so hard to be normal when your really not like anyone around you " a smile lit his fathers face and he lended forward his sharp and wise blue eyes holding will where he sat "will i sealed myself because i believed it would make things easier for your mother and for you if i did , i know now to deny myself OF myself was a mistake , what i have tried to teach you all theses years is that your job is not to be a normal version of ether of us , but the best of both that is you and no one else ."

Will felt the tears prick his eyes and this time didn't try to stop them as they fell down his cheeks . his father sat back in his chair but his eyes never left will and he flared his aura so will could feel his love and adoration . the tears fell harder .

"did you at least find what you were looking for little one ?" Wills eyes lashes hooded and haughty in thought pinned themselves to the table as he relived the past year and the 4 years that had come before . it had been terrifying and horrific and at the same time beautiful and invigorating , hed learned the pain of a would that took mouths to heal instead of moments , hed learned to love to the point it was painful and he learned what it was to lose your mind and be unsure of your self and have nothing but the miniscule of strength to stop it .

yes he had , he understood now what he was , what his mother was , what it meant to be truly and desperately human , and he told his father as much who in turn smiled brightly and cupped his cheek in a way only a father could "then stop trying to find yourself in others , you know yourself now , stop denying parts of it embrace all that you are"

Will took his fathers hand in his "yeah ...its a deal "

_Virgina_

she wakes screaming Wills name in a hospital bed she really dosnt need to be in , at least that's what they told her and Abigail is inclined to believe them, Will and his glowing eyes of blue and a warmth that seeped into every part of her is the last she remembered before her world went black, she is there not even a day before shes gotten off Scot free they cant charge a person that was declared dead , but it does little to comfort her a dark cloud hangs over her like a sticky fog . her neck is free of the scar that carved her fathers madness into her skin and her mind has healed along with it , as if somehow Will left a piece of that warmth inside her clearing her head of all influence but her own . it is liberating and she will never be able to thank him , none of them will .

and she thinks maybe that is why they mourns him so , why his presents haunts them . Alana has moved her into her house forgiving and lonely in the face of Wills loses and the first thing they do is move his dogs in the house with them , it hasn't even been 1 days seance that night but somehow all 3 of them know Will isn't coming back despite that Abigail has said nothing .

when the cameras come up to her shes not ready , never will be and it isn't long before shes walking away answering none of there questions . when Freddie follows her jogging to get in front of her she dosnt really know what to expects but what comes out is even less so

"im sorry Abigail as a journalist that was a question i felt i needed to ask"for a moment Abigail can only stare the idea of freebie lounds apologizing is beyond her."why youv never been sorry before " Freddie looks almost haughty as she answers ..almost " i stand by what i said but , Will and i ...reached an understanding in his final days " . "what did he teach you to grow a heart ?" its crass and harsh but she cant bring herself to care , Will earned a spacial place in her heart even more so as of late and shes decided that anyone who bad-moths him is going to hell .

Freddie only smirks and if she looks hard enough a twitch of sadness to it " no , but he did teach me what it means to sacrifice yourself to get to the truth , and that is something we both understand " the present tense she uses puts a lump in her throat . "i really would like to know what happened to him " Abigale breaths deep before answering "i honestly don't know " its not a lie and Freddie seems to get this , she nods her lips thin but says nothing as she walks away .

Abigail walkies to , like a zombie in the direction of alans and her home , the sky is dark with the approaching night and the sidewalks and streets are damp with the rain that came that afternoon shes half way up the porch steps and wholly in her head witch is why it gives her a start when she hears someone approach behind her boots clapping on pavement .

she turns sharply and is met with all to familer blue eyes and a crown of wispy curls her heart leeps to her throat and the lump there thickens tile it burst from her with a shuttering sob .

bow lips smile up at her "hi ...Abigail ".

_years latter _

a 60 year old Hannibal grips the elegant cane in his hand , its unnecessary even in his old age he is in top health and performance ,his hair is only slightly grayed his face only a few extra laugh lines and wrinkles ,but surly any normal man his age would need it , and he needs the pretense that he IS normal . he limps slightly making a show of leaning on it ,looking for all the world like a helpless old man who couldn't hurt a fly, none are the wiser that just last week he wrestled a punk with a bad touge to the ground and strangled him with his bare hands .

he walks lazy through the town on the uninteresting island , his newest hiding place not that he needs it, the sun beating down on him while the breeze caresses his face he looks up into it closing his eyes to bask in the glories day his thoughts drift , and always its back to the man who has haughted him the man who changed him dispte his best efforts , the man who he still has no idea what happened to "Will " its a whispered pray on his lips. a breeze blows his hair in his eyes and he opens them and moves the hairs from them movement out of the corner of his eye draws him and he follows , what he sees stops his breath , and he thinks his heart as well .

the face has not aged a day it is smooth and hairless , framed by chocolate curls that now come down to his neck and sway when he moves the skin is no longer sickly yellow but moonlit and healthy looking despite its paleness and the scar that should have a home on his belly isnt there nor the one on his shoulder , gone are the dark circles under his eyes they twinkle with warmth and happiness , the bow lips are smiling and open in a laugh like bells that speaks of peace and joy , hes body moves with a grace and lightness it never did anytime Hannibal saw him . and as he watches the man laugh and play with the native children ,Will is just as he remembers and isn't at all and he feels a lump form in his throat .

there eyes catch and wills joy falters , Hannibal breaths letting go of the breath hes been unknowingly holding , then Will smiles at him and his breath is gone once more . its a genital and sad twitch of wills lips and Hannibal wonders if Will has truly forgiven him , or going by his agelessness figured that hell live far to long to hold a grudge .

Wills feet are moving before he realizes it his eyes glued to a man he thought hed never see again , his hair is grayed his face aged , beautifully and well , aged none the less but he stands with the same elegance and confidence that will remembers and his heart ache , Hannibal is just as he remembers him and isn't at all , and serves to remind him that one day the people he knew will pass and he will still be here.l

they sit at a small cafe together and talk of many things Abigail ,will, Jack ,Alana and forgiveness that nether of them deserve . it really is like welcoming an old friend and the ping it sends to both there hearts escapes nether of them. as the sun sets they part ways, both lighter in there steps , content in there different paths , they may meet again in this life , they may not but thev come to a point where they wouldn't need to ,nothing is left unsaid that should be , and even tho nether sees it as the walk roads so perfectly metaphorical of them as they go in oppist directions they are both smiling as the sun sets in the sky above them .

end

an/ i hope this covers the whole prompt , i felt the Abigail thing was necessary as it showed that will and her do meet again and keep in touch .


End file.
